PTV News and Public Affairs
PTV News and Public Affairs (commonly PTV Newscenter, formerly NBN News and Public Affairs) is the news organization of the governmnt-owned TV station People's Television Network. It produces the national news programs, public affairs programs , public service and sports for all People's Television owned and affiliated television stations in the Philippines. Programs 'News Programs' *''Balitaan'' (2013-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) *''Good Morning Boss!'' (2013-present) *''News@1'' (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) **''News@1 Junior Edition'' (2013-present) *''News@6'' (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) *''NewsLife'' (2012-present) *''Panahon.TV'' (2012-present) **''Panahon.TV Express'' (2012-present) **''Panahon.TV Weekend Edition'' (2013-present) *''PTV Newsbreak'' (1990-1998, 2012-present) *''The Weekend News'' (2012-present) (simulcast over DZRB) 'News Specials' *''Malacañang Press Conference'' (1990–present) *''PTV Special Coverage'' (1986–2001, 2011–present) 'Current Affairs' *''A PTV Special Forum'' (2012–present) *''Biz News'' (2009-present) *''Gov@Work'' (2013-present) *''Pinoy US Cop Ride Along'' (2012-present) *''SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo'' (2008-present) *''Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame'' (2013-present) *''The Veronica Chronicles'' (2012-present) 'Public Service' *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Damayan'' (1982-2010, 2012-present) *''Pilipinas on-Line Bantay OCW with Susan K.'' (2005-present) (simulcast on DZIQ) *''PTV FYI'' (2012–present) **''PTV FYI Bulletin'' (2012–present) **''PTV FYI Events'' (2012–present) *''GSIS Members Hour'' (2005-2007, 2010-present) *''The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalataan'' (2009-2012; 2014–present) *''Yan Ang Marino'' (2009–present) 'Agricultural' *''Agrikultura ETC'' (2012-present) *''Ating Alamin'' (1974-1991, 2009-present) *''Mag-Agri Tayo'' (1993–present) 'Sports Programs' *''PTV Sports'' (2012-present) (simulcast over Sports Radio) 'Infotainment' *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2012-present) 'Regional Newscasts' *''Balita sa Sugbo'' (PTV-11 Cebu and PTV-10 Dumaguete) (simulcast over Subgo TV) *''Balita sa Dabaw'' (PTV-11 Davao) 'Defunct' Personalities 'News Anchor' *Audrey Gorriceta (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak) *Pircelyn Pialago (Balitaan) *Kirby Cristobal (News@1) *Phoebe Javier (News@1) *Gio Tingson (Gov@Work)' *Snow Badua (PTV Sports) *Ralph Obina (News@6) *Atty. Marc Castrodes (News@6) *Kathy San Gabriel (News@6) *Robert Tan (NewsLife) *Princess Habibah Sarip (NewsLife) *Isabella Cantu (NewsLife) *Jorge Bandola (The Weekend News) *Rocky Ignacio (The Weekend News) *Joseph Parafina (The Weekend News) *Amor Larrosa (Panahon.TV) *Harry Bayona (Panahon.TV) *Miguel Sarne (News@1 Junior) *Martin Valdez (News@1 Junior) *Jolo Gutierrez (News@1 Junior) *Chantal Marauta (News@1 Junior)'' '''Public Affairs Host *Aika Robredo (Gov@Work) *Dianne Medina (Good Morning Boss) *Sandro Hermoso (Good Morning Boss) *Carla Lizardo (Good Morning Boss) *Hazel Salubon (Good Morning Boss) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (The Veronica Chronicles) *Margie Jorillo (GSIS Members Hour) *Ms. Bo Sanchez (GSIS Members Hour) *Rosa Rosal (Damayan) *Tony Lopez (Biz News) *Elizabeth Lee (Biz News) *Susan K. (Bantay OCW with Susan K.) *Albert "Betong" Sumaya (S.M.E Go!) *Francis Cardona (Asenso Pinoy) *Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Patty Santos (Buhay Pinoy) *Jamie Santos (Buhay Pinoy) *DOH Asec. Eric Tayag (The Doctor is In) *Dra. Darah Chavez (The Doctor Is In) 'Reporters' Senior Correspondents *Freddie Abando *Alvin Baltazar *Jorge Bandola *Emil Carreon *Edwin Eusebio *Rocky Ignacio *Elena Luna *Waywaya Macalma *Noel Perfecto *Joseph Parafina Correspondents *Bianca Piedad *Elizabeth Cachin *Dennis Cortes *Lalaine Tiangco *Sam Ramirez *Dennis Principe *Meg Siozon *Hajji Kaamino *Edmund Rosales *Christine Santos *Vivienne Gulla *Ria Arevalo *Dina Paguibitan *Christabel de Leon *Benj Bondoc *Julius Disamburun *Miko Mallonga *Nicole Ramos *Sev Sarmienta *Roby Cerezo *Fred Monteza *Jackie Say *Keisha Halili *Maria Arra Perez *Zel Banihit *Michael Matias 'Regional Correspondents' *Peng Alino (PTV Davao) *Alex Pal (PTV Dumaguete) *Grace Refama (PTV Bicol) *Benny Malicdem (PTV Vigan) *Jonathan Llanes (PTV Baguio) *Angel Dillera (PTV Davao) *Eddy Arellano (PTV Davao) See also *List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs *GMA News and Public Affairs *IBC News and Current Affairs *News5 *Solar News References External links *Official Website of PTV News Category:People's Television Network